


Cages

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Alan and Gordon visit the zoo.Originally posted on tumblr late 2016/early 2017.
Kudos: 2





	Cages

The tiger is sleeping. Its muscled chest rises and falls in a neat rhythm, and its snores fill the area. It’s very hypnotizing, Alan observes, as he silently watches the majestic creature slumber away in its cage.

It’s also quite sad.

“Is it still asleep?”

Alan looks sideways, startled out of his trance by his brother’s sudden appearance. Gordon is looking at the big cat incredulously. In each of his hands he holds an ice cream, one of which he passes to Alan. Alan accepts it, murmuring his thanks.

Gordon continues, saying, “I told you these guys would be boring. All they do is sleep all day. We’re not going to see anything exciting here until feeding time.” The swimmer licks his ice cream and raises his eyebrows at Alan, gesturing to the program in the younger boy’s pocket.

Alan takes out the program and runs his gaze down the list of times, looking for the tiger feeding time.

“That’s in about an hour,” he confirms.

Gordon rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

“We didn’t time this very well, did we? Where’s John when you need him? Oh, whatever happened to the sea creatures, eh?” he mock complains, and Alan laughs. Something on the program catches his eye, and he has to bite his tongue to stop himself blurting it out immediately. He wants to watch Gordon pretend to suffer just a little bit longer.

“Well, if we hurry, we can still catch the dolphin show,” Alan eventually suggests as he puts the program back in his pocket.

Gordon looks back at Alan and grins.

“That’s my bro. Come on!” He grabs Alan by wrist, and the terrible two start running towards the dolphin enclosure, careful not to drop their sweets.

The two very excited brothers manage to get seats just before the show starts. There is a big crowd.

There is the obligatory introduction from the trainers. Then the dolphins come out.

Gordon tenses as he watches the dolphins, under the trainers command, do numerous backflips in the air. The crowd goes wild, but Gordon grips the edge of the seat tightly. Alan looks across at him, and notices Gordon’s usually joyful eyes are clouded with a disturbing mix of sadness and anger that just doesn’t belong in the joker of the family.

Alan lowers his ice-cream and places his free hand on Gordon’s arm.

“They’re happy, Gordon.”

Gordon blinks, shaken. He looks sideways at Alan, and smiles sadly.

“Yeah, I suppose they are.”

Alan lays his head on his older brother’s shoulder. He wouldn’t admit it, but he’s exhausted.

“Happy New Year, Gordon.”

Gordon bows his head.

“Happy New Year Alan.”

He slings an arm around Alan’s shoulders, and the two of them watch the rest of the show in companionable silence.


End file.
